Conventionally, there have been techniques for delivering an application group suitable for a situation of a user to a smart terminal, such as a smart phone, a tablet terminal, and the like. A smart terminal causes display of the icons of delivered applications on a desktop screen and starts an application related to a selected icon. Using such techniques, a user may easily use an application suitable for a then situation of the user. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-3607 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-159077 discuss the related art.